halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Rifle System 99D-Series 2 Anti-Matériel
The Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Matériel (abbreviated SRS99D-S2 AM), more commonly known as the SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle or simply the Sniper Rifle is an extremely accurate anti-personnel weapon system used by the UNSC. Design Details on Mars. ]] The SRS99D-S2 AM is a semi-automatic UNSC sniper rifle that fires 14.5mm x 114mm APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot) from a 4 round magazine. It is designed in the conventional layout, so the mag and operating system are located in front of the trigger. The magazine does not fit flush. This powerful weapon is gas-operated; therefore, the action must be cycled to chamber the first round. Once the first round is fired, the gases from the previous round forces the bolt back, seating a new round on its return forward, and continues to do so until the mag is empty. Once the mag is empty, the bolt although not illustrated in-game locks back and the mag is removed. After a new magazine is inserted, the bolt catch button must be pressed which releases the bolt forward, chambering a new round. The charging handle is on the left side of the rifle - allowing the user to cycle the action without unseating the weapon - and is physically a part of the bolt, and travels during operation of the weapon. It appears that there is no ejection port illustrated on the weapon, though empty shell casings can be seen ejecting from the right side of the weapon during game play. The SRS99D is about 187.5cm long and is completely interchangeable. From the barrel to the breech to the stock, everything can be changed to fit the current situation and satisfy the operator. The SRS99D in Halo 3 has some notable changes from the SRS99C models. First off, it is fitted with a 5x and 10x scope that shows real time images in infrared/topography vision when not looking through it. When looking through it, the scope shows a target's distance and elevation. The SRS99D also has an altered fore grip and stock as well as an altered body and sports a trigger guard. The barrel also now has an iron sight. This weapon does not possess a safety and has a frame that serves as a carrying handle as well as a scope protector and a folding bipod located in front of the magazine on the underside of the gun. Ammunition The Sniper Rifle has one of the most advanced ammunition types in the game. Its rounds are large in both length and width, and are equipped with four symmetrical fins on the sides of the round, stabilizing its trajectory to results of amazing accuracy, with a hit ratio of 97.3%. While these fins provide increased accuracy, they also prevent a seal from forming between the bullet and barrel. A sabot is used to plug up this empty space, and is forcefully discarded from the bullet upon leaving the barrel. The 14.5mm APFSDS round has a muzzle velocity of 1450m/s. The rounds themselves were inspired by the 14.5mm × 114mm Russian-made projectile, used primarily in HMGs and Sniper Rifles. The rounds are described as being made of very hard metal, so they are probably made of tungsten or a depleted uranium alloy for maximum penetration. Despite the round's designation of "Armor-Piercing," it is woefully inept in the anti-armor role, scarcely capable of damaging even the light-skinned vehicles commonly encountered in the Halo series, and is typically only useful against vehicles if a clear shot on the driver is available. Modern day weapons and ammunition used against Covenant armor and shielding systems would seem ineffective, this is why most UNSC firearms use large types of ammunition because they are mostly used for their effectiveness in armor penetration and kinetic energy. However, in both Halo: The Fall of Reach and Halo: First Strike, there are several in-book references to standard UNSC personal and the Spartans using the SRS 99C-S2 even before humanity had learned of the Covenant's existence. This is odd, as the ammunition is so large and complex for use on a human target - the modern-day equivalent would be using a Barrett M82 .50cal Anti-Material rifle specifically against regular infantry, or the PTRS-41 WWII era Anti-Tank rifle for the same purpose. The rifle uses a small, 4-round magazine, and operators typically carry meager combat loads 28 rounds, or 7 magazines total in Halo:CE , 24 rounds or 6 magazines in Halo 2 and in Halo 3. However, a "full combat load" was described in Halo: First Strike, and in the Halo:CE level Truth and Reconciliation you start with a Sniper Rifle and a 68 round load, although this was obviously for gameplay purposes, as it was an extremely marksmanship-intensive level. Advantages The SRS99D-S2 AM, as an anti-matériel sniper system, is an extremely effective weapon. The penetration and stopping power is supremely effective, at 600 yards a round from the SRS99D would go through about 13 feet of flesh and bone. Halo 3 film "enemy weapon" T+ 0:09 Its precision and one-hit-kill ability makes it a choice weapon for almost any combat situation. At close range the user can one shot followed by a melee, at mid range if a headshot is not possible then a body shot followed by another headshot weapon would be effective, and at long range there are few weapons that would be a danger to the user. Also the skill required to use it often shows how qualified its marksman is of performing almost any task. Even in the hands of a player not quite skillful to perform one hit kills the sniper rifles ability to down an enemy players shields provides a sound tactic for keeping the enemy at bay, and for other players to take down the enemy. This weapon also can be used for map control as it limits where the enemy can go, often forcing them to stay in hiding spots for fear of being shot as soon as they go out into the open. This can help the team gain more strategic advantages like getting power weapons or securing good defending positions. It also acts as a support weapon, and can help the team achieve easy kills by leaving them with no shields. Another advantage of the weapon is its relatively quick reload time compared to other weapons like an Assault Rifle, also the bullets fired are almost instant hit even at extreme ranges, can shoot and kill around corners with a ricochet , as well as being able to hit multiple targets if they are lined up properly. Disadvantages A sniper usually needs to find a safe location to snipe from, as the Sniper Rifle's rounds leave behind a trail of vapor, if the player is spotted by an enemy player, they will attempt to get close and kill the sniper with a close range weapon. The Sniper Rifle is somewhat useless in close range combat, unless you can perform what is commonly referred to as a no-scope. Due to larger recoil than its predecessor, using the Sniper as a long range weapon is much harder than it was in Halo 2, although at close range the difference is negligible because the target is bigger. If the user is too far away, firing while not scoped-in, even when you are aiming at the head it can easily miss. Also, because there are only four rounds per magazine, a player with the sniper rifle has to reload frequently. Because of its incredible strength ammunition on any map for the sniper rifle is rare. The Sniper Rifle is also very loud, so if an enemy is near, but cannot see you, it will give your position away. The greatest disadvantage of the sniper rifle is the skill required to use it, a player must be very accurate and have good eyesight and reflex especially when trying to go for head shots; another unfortunate disadvantage is that because of its power and the allure of being a good sniper, the sniper is often hotly contested, even among teams. If a player using a sniper is killed, this often causes competition among players making a rush to take it. The Sniper rifles in Halo 3 have long respawn periods, and they are often valued by players. Influence The SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle bears a heavy resemblance to the South African made NTW-20, Manufactured by the Mechem division of the DENEL group, sharing many of the same features, including the stock, carrying handle/scope guard, the flash suppressor, and even the extremely large caliber. Possible Manufacturer Change In Halo 1 and 2 a cyan logo identical to the "trinity" emblem can be found on the stock of the Sniper Rifle System 99C-S2 AM. However, in Halo 3, the emblem is absent from the SRS99D. In part 1 of the Arms Race video trilogy, the SRS99D can be seen being made at Misriah armory on Mars. However, the "Trinity" logo is seen on the rifle in the Halo 3 game booklet as well as in the Arms Race Part 1, where it is found on the stock of the "second" rifle in the magazine, and in part 3, it is visible on the stock of the rifle when T. Rymann uses it to kill the Brutes. Tactics Main Article: Sniping Campaign *On the Ark (level) try to conserve as much ammo for the fight near the downed Pelican as this can be the most difficult fight on the level, when preparing to snipe be sure to target the toughest Brute first and be sure to take him down with one shot. *After the Hunter encounter on The Storm (level) where you must face a hammer wielding Brute Chieftain the room to the far left contains a sniper rifle. Breaking the window will allow you to snipe Covenant forces. *Because the Sniper Rifle is extremely powerful, but has a small combat load, it is not good practice to use this weapon against weaker enemies (Grunts, Drones). However, the SR's penetration capabilities and superb, long range accuracy make it excellent for killing higher ranking enemies at long range, which, in turn, disorganizes and demoralizes the enemy troops, making combat against a large ground force easier. Multiplayer *Sniping is easier if you turn down your look sensitivity. Unfortunately, this makes the shotgun and other close quarters combat weapons slightly harder to use in a chaotic environment. *If an enemy will be very difficult to snipe, don't waste a round on them. Wait until they're an easier target, or just switch your attention to another target. *The Sniper Rifle shot can be used in close combat as a shield remover, followed by a melee which will kill your opponent, although this is hard, and often considered cheap. *If you don't feel like moving to a new position after you take a shot, you should at least find a good piece of cover. *Always aim your shots carefully with the sniper rifle. If you are unable to perform headshots, always aim for the body. The key to sniping is simply getting the kill not getting a headshot every time. *A tactic performed by professional snipers today is to move from location to location after each kill or round fired, never revealing your location. *If you do camp, you should have only one person guarding your back. More than one person guarding you can look like a big threat if an enemy spots all those people. *Another tactic is having one player with a sniper rifle and another with a close ranged weapon, the player with the close ranged weapon helps spot targets and defends the sniper from close range attacks. *Always carry a secondary close ranged weapon such as an Assault Rifle or SMG. Even more preferably are a shotgun or a Battle Rifle. *When you are in close combat with a sniper but you are in scope, a quick way to remove scope is quickly pressing the Y Button twice. This will remove your sniper rifle out of its scope. Another way is to melee, though this will leave you vunerable to nearby enemies. *Some players panic when they see an enemy at close range, most likely wasting ammunition. It is much easier to either run or defend. Stay calm and pull out another weapon. *A popular tactic is to camp and kill any enemy who attempts to obtain a power weapon by watching it with the sniper rifle. This keeps control of the more powerful weapons in the game in the hands of the player watching the weapon. *If aimed correctly, the sniper can deflect a rocket or grenade. *If you click in and hold the zoom button, when you release it you will zoom out; this works even when you zoom in once. Changes From The SRS99C in Halo 2 *Overall higher damage and slower fire rate. *New muzzle brake with front iron sight. *Foregrip, body, and stock has been altered. *The scope now shows real-time with an LCD screen and infrared/topographic vision. *It now has a trigger guard. *The range & elevation indicator from Halo:Combat Evolved has returned. *The SRS99D-S2 AM now has a new flat matte black color finish to it. *Recoil affects aim. *Does not have night vision unless looking at the screen on the rifle when not aiming. *You do not have to lead a moving target as far as in Halo:CE, even at full zoom you only have to lead a running target by a centimeter or two. Trivia *Although this event is exceedingly rare, it is possible for this rifle to deliver a fatal headshot to its user if fired on a very specifically angled surface as the bullet does ricochet at full velocity.Best Halo 3 Suicide Ever *Seeing as the rounds of the Sniper Rifle can penetrate through opponents, it makes it possible to get multiple headshots and kills with one round. *If a player presses in the right stick to zoom in to the 10X mode then holds it in after the second zoom then slowly releases it, the zoom mode will return to its 5X zoom instead of completely disabling the zoom mode. *The rifle's muzzle brake design may have been influenced from the Barrett M82. *Unlike the sniper rifle of Halo: CE, the more recent sniper rifles lack a night vision function in game. This may be because of the differences in weapon or the fact that it is unnecessary, as no Halo 3 campaign levels with Sniper Rifles take place at night. *The SRS99D was used by T.B. Williams to kill a Brute Chieftain who had been responsible for the deaths of 23 Marines. *The max range of the scope's range finder is approximately 275m. The max distance the reticule will turn red on enemies is approximately 142m. *Bungie has stated that the sniper rifle was not meant for no-scoping, and wishes they would have changed it in order for it to be almost impossible to no-scope like in COD4, but decided not to because they didn't want to use another game's mechanics. *The current known highest number of ricochets ever to occur resulting in a headshot is 6. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szpkjyNoMlM This shot was immortilized in a Top Ten Series episode. *The Sniper Rifles in all of the Halo games have a striking resemblance South African NTW-20 Anti-Material rifle. *The NTW-20 AM rifle makes an appearance in the recent movie 'District 9' and when seen in action it's similarity to the Halo rifle is highlighted beautifully. *The UNSC Laser Designator uses the SRS99D's stock and handle/grip. *When throwing a piece of equipment, such as a Tripmine or Power Drain, the biped will appear to sink into the rifle and disappear until the throwing animation is finished. Gallery Image:ODST Sniper.jpg|An render for the ODST, Romeo. Image:Halo-3-rearsniperrifle.jpg|A back view of the SRS99D. File:Ntw20_1.jpg| South African NTW-20 AM Rifle, Clear Resemblance to the Halo SRS99D Sniper Rifle. Image:Blemo Sniper Rifle.jpg|A player using the SRS99D. Image:32026800-Medium.jpg|Player with an SRS99D. File:1208308449 200 pageviews yay by zaku0909.jpg|An SRS99D being wielded by an ODST. Image:SRS99D.jpg|SRS99D Crosshair. Image:Spartan with Sniper Rifle and Shotgun.jpg|A pre-released image of Halo 3 with a Blue Team Spartan wielding a Sniper Rifle and a Shotgun. File:Romeo Firefight Lost Platoon.jpg|A design flaw with the SRS99D is that there is an ejected brass casing, but no ejection port, as seen in this shot. This would make cycling a gas-operated weapon impossible. File:Romeo Firefight Lost Platoon 2.jpg|With its large size and caliber, the SRS99D's muzzle flash is tremendous. File:Sniper Rifle Reticle.svg|The aiming reticule of the SRS99D Sources Related Pages *SRS99C-S2 AM *SRS99C-S2 AMB *Type-50 Sniper Rifle System Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons Category:Halo 3 Category:Human